1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compositions and methods for preventing and treating fatty liver disease. Particularly, the present invention provides methods for preventing and treating fatty liver disease by using polysaccharides isolated from Hirsutella sinensis as well as methods for preparing the polysaccharides.
2. The Prior Art
Traditional Chinese medicine has a long history in Asian countries dating back several thousands of years. One class of traditional remedies commonly in use consists of medicinal mushrooms such as Antrodia cinnamomea, Agaricus blazei Murrill, Ganoderma lucidum, and Ophiocordyceps sinensis. These mushrooms contain a wide range of immuno-modulatory and bioactive compounds. The medicinal mushroom Ophiocordyceps sinensis has been used for centuries to promote health and longevity. Recent work has identified that the anamorph (i.e., mycelium) of O. sinensis fruiting bodies is Hirsutella sinensis. Previous studies have shown that extracts of O. sinensis fruiting bodies and H. sinensis mycelium produce various effects on laboratory animals, including anti-fatigue, kidney-protecting, and libido-enhancing effects.
Fatty liver disease is a condition in which large vacuoles of triglycerides accumulate in the liver. This condition occurs mostly in the liver of alcoholic and obese individuals. Fatty liver disease is often associated with inflammation, a condition termed steatohepatitis. In the long term, fatty liver disease may lead to several complications, including liver cirrhosis, hepatocellular carcinoma, and death. The high prevalence of fatty liver disease is currently a major threat to public health, with an estimated 10 to 24% of the human population being affected worldwide. Prevention and treatment of this disease thus represents a major challenge.
In view of the growing incidence of fatty liver disease in the human population and the difficulties observed in prevention and treatment, there is a need for alternative measures to prevent, treat and control this condition. New measures that can be introduced in the diet without requiring considerable changes in lifestyle and without incurring in toxicity or adverse effects on health are particularly needed.